


Approximately 110 Hours

by BelleIllumina



Category: Reign (TV), Titanic (1997) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleIllumina/pseuds/BelleIllumina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aboard the Ship of Dreams, time stopped for the passengers and the crew. It was almost a mere fantasy. To Lola and each life there, it was a crossroad where you have so little time to pick. There's no "Let me think about it more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approximately 110 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the sudden idea that I had and posted on Tumblr. I know that I have a looooot of WIP works but I will get to them. I promise. Tumblr: http://belleillumina.tumblr.com/post/116595269882/i-need-a-titanic-au-lorcisse

_April 10, 1912; 11:17 am_

"Well this doesn't look safe." The gigantic bulk of metal called the Titanic loomed like a big piece of grain to swarming ants. Seeing it real did change one's perspective of modern technology. Everything was moving. It was a cacophony of colors, smells and sounds. Women in wide brimmed hats. Cars honking and demanding way. Men in their satchels and bags running around to catch ride of the Ship of Dreams. It was definitely an experience, worth the advertisement and the news printed on newspapers.

"So what are we now, all dressed up and nowhere to go?" Lola shook herself when she felt Jean fuss in her arms. Kenna was the one that spoke, words tinted by a faint Irish brogue.  Ten years in France had conditioned them to slowly lose the brogue, to be proper ladies of the French socialite circle enough to accompany Mary soon-to-be Valois. Lola couldn't help the sad smile that followed the realization. It was quite surreal, as she looked back to the memories and experiences they were blessed with. Who would've thought that they would find themselves here, boarding Titanic to go to America? If someone would tell her this ten years, nay, three years ago when the news of its construction ran rampant, she wouldn't believe it.

Fate really didn't like to be challenged, she learned that now.

"It still doesn't change the fact that it doesn't look safe. However big it is." Greer said from her other side. It was funny, Lola found, to be privy of such thoughts when they don't really have a choice. "No offense Lola, dear. I know Francis meant his best to buy us the tickets, and Bash was gracious enough to finally call his wife," A pointed look to Kenna who just smiled. "To join him in his newly established business, starting this whole adventure that just seemed too good to be true."

In all honesty, Lola shared Greer's sentiments about the ship. It was too big, and it reminded her of her Gran's adage about Icarus and aiming too high and too large. She wouldn't step back and flee though. What waited her back in France, even back in Scotland, would only be pain and sadness. This was already fleeing. Jean fussed in her arms again, making her focus on the present. Always forward, she had long decided. She pushed back an errant curl and stared back the Titanic. "Too late to go back now, don't you think? It isn't like something's waiting for us there."

"Come hell or high water, at least we are together." Lola still detected the suspicion Kenna's eyes hid. She nodded and forced her lips to a smile. There was no use looking back. The past was set to stone and they were here to find their own future. France had given them their share of experiences. England was a place Lola would want to stay longer, but the shadows were still foreboding. It was enough to make her move. The approaching noon didn't help them from the heat or from Jean's increased fussing. The faster they get into their cabin, the better it'll be. 

* * *

 

She could feel, even in the silence, that she wasn't the only one disappointed that there were no windows. The sea air was heavy because it was combined with the heat of the ship and the coals. She wondered how the Third Class cabins would've fared. The White Line did boast better accommodations than others, so maybe this was just the whole leaving jitters.

"Lola? We were wondering if you would agree that the bottom bunk would be for you and Jean. I know it should be automatic but we all know that it isn't best to just assume."

She loved her friends for these little moments. A knowing of each other that was weaved to their very core. An understanding that had been settled long before they came to France or even meeting Mary and her family. "Thank you Kenna. That is perfectly fine. I don't know if I would like bumping my head in the mornings, however short this trip is going to be."

"The ceiling's not that low. Maybe if we were in a Third Class cabin that would be a problem. Who would take the couch?"

"Me. I'm not sure if I will be able to sleep with all the swaying. Reading would be a good alternative and the lamp is closer to the couch."

"Really Greer? You don't get seasick."

"Why Kenna, suddenly afraid of the ceiling?"

"No."

"Really?" Greer smirked and Kenna just raised a brow. "Don't tell me you've already found a handsome male to occupy your time during the voyage."

 

Kenna looked affronted, a hand to her chest and her eyes wide. "Greer! I am a married woman!"

"Not that admiring them stopped you before."

"And they're not stopping me now."

Greer chuckled. "Not that there's anything wrong with it."

 

Lola laughed and it wasn't long for the others to join. Jean felt the relaxed atmosphere, finally settled with an amused gurgle. "How about you switch places every day? Well, if you liked."

"Nah. Greer can have all her reading for all she want. Who knows, maybe she'll be the one to find a handsome male to occupy her time."

Greer rolled her eyes at this. "How about we get settled, and familiarize ourselves with the area. See how they boast such majestic ship? They even have maps of the floor layout in every room."

"Oh yes! Heaven help me I want to find where the pool is."

"Which is for first class passengers."

"Doesn't mean we cannot pass as one."

"Kenna."

"I'll behave. I'll behave."

 

It wasn't until three in the afternoon that the hype calmed down and a comfortable buzz blessed the ship. By then, they've changed to more comfortable clothes and Jean already had his nap. They also found their way to the dining area and the elevators. Kenna became acquainted to quite a number of stewards with their search for a way to go to the upper decks. They were definitely helpful with a few bats of eyelashes and pretty smiles. Most, definitely without. Lola took a deep breath the moment they were out and basking in sunlight. The sound of lapping waves calmed her and like before, she had a hunch that she's been through many voyages before any metal ships. She found it amusing that she needed to push Kenna and Greer away from her side just to let them explore. She could still picture their worried faces before dispersing.

 

"It is amazing that your child slept through the commotion." A man occupied the lounge chair beside her with a huff. "All the goodbyes and tears and shouting might've made me slightly deaf."

"No goodbyes of your own?" Lola shifted a dozing Jean to face the man, who was kind enough to keep his voice low. The man shook his head, dark locks fell across his equally dark eyes. "We are of similar situation then. As for my son, the trip here might've tired him out."

"Definitely different from my Hilena. The poor girl's been wailing her lungs out until a few minutes ago. We only got some rest when the kind Eleanor volunteered to watch over with my oldest son." Lola took note of the weary smile and bright eyes. It was definitely clear that the experience was trying, but it would be something untradeable. "Eleanor is our next door cabin neighbor. She said she was a governess. She should be with the second class, I say, being a British lady and a governess. The ticket isn't that expensive."

 

"But for a British lady alone in such a voyage, I understand why she chose to stay with the third class. One would need every coin when starting in a new land."

"You find many kind hearted folks among us. How about you Miss? Are you with your husband? To have no one to say goodbye to? Family with you?"

The pain was still fresh and it might've showed on her face.

"He didn't accompany you?"

"N-no. He didn't." It was easiest to agree, but the dark eyes that regarded her understood more than her words can explain.

He smiled. Gentler and without any trace of pity, but of admiration that made Lola feel empowered. He held out his hand and she was compelled to offer her own. Covered by both and feeling warmth travelling from the tips of her fingers to her heart, he gave it a squeeze. "You are one strong woman. Whatever reason you have to take this voyage, I pray your happiness to my God and that He share such prayer to your own."

"Thank you."

 

"You're most welcome." He squeezed her hand and let it go. "Do you know why we boarded the Titanic? Well, other than the start a new life."

"I guess it's to visit family?"

"Many of my family decided that a weddings on board the Ship of Dreams will be a good celebration." His grin was infectious, and she mirrored it. The thought of someone's happiness and determination in living life was inspiring. Here was Lola seeing this voyage as a sort of severance, and there are people who saw this voyage as a definite new start.

"That is amazing!" She laughed at the thought. "Who would be married?"

"How about you just come to the party? The whole third class deck will celebrate with us!"

 

"Lola!" She heard Kenna call and she tried not to jerk. She felt her presence halt as she didn't remove her gaze from the man.

"Oh, this is quite impolite of us." She chuckled, swaying Jean a little just to make sure Kenna's call didn't disturb him. "You've invited us to weddings and talked about families, but I didn't even introduce myself!"

Another laugh. "Oh miss, there are times when names are forgotten when souls call for old friends. It's not too late to rectify it," He turned to Kenna. "Would it?"

"No. I think not." Kenna smiled as well.

"Thank goodness for that."

 

"I am Ahmed. It's nice to meet you, Miss."

"A pleasure Mr. Ahmed. I am Lola, and this is my friend Kenna." Kenna gave a small curtsy and Ahmed bowed back. "This is Jean."

"Ah, a dear friend. How about I extend the invitation to Ms. Kenna as well. The more the merrier."

"What invitation? Lola, we just disappeared and you already garnered an invitation!"

"Kenna!" She hissed and raised a brow. "It's a wedding invitation."

"Oh dear!" Kenna faked a gasp and held her hand to her lips. "Wow."

"Kenna!"

 

Ahmed laughed, muffled behind a fist as he gave a pointed look to the still sleeping Jean in her arms. His eyes though, were really bright in amusement. "A-as much as I would feel blessed to be bonded to such a strong and beautiful woman as Miss Lola, I am faithful to my wife and two children."

"A pity."

She hissed again. "Kenna, stop it!"

Kenna blinked innocently. "Do extend the invitation to our other friend as well. She might've found something interesting to have not returned to us just yet. Would another person be too much?"

"The whole third class would be celebrating with us. If only the higher ups wouldn't be so stuck up then we'll invite them as well. From what I heard, they've planned a little party of their own too. Same time and date too. April 12th and a party that could well extend past midnight."

"And the second classes apparently don't like parties." Kenna sighed. "Why did we get those tickets?"

Ahmed chuckled, then stood up.  "Well, you got invitations for a party. See you around."

A final bow and Ahmed was well on his way.

 

"You trust him?"

"Yes."

"You know you're not the one with best judgement."

"Don't make me wish Aylee's here."

Kenna's face sagged and whispered a sorry. The silence that followed was heavy. It stretched on as they just watched the clouds flee and the waves roll. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine being back in Scotland. The voices of her brothers and her parents’ laughter. Their home by the sea with old towers and secret halls.

 

It wasn't until their trek to dinner that Greer joined them, a grim expression on her face. "France's claws won't even let us go without a final goodbye."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some interesting facts about the Titanic that I found during research.  
> 1\. The movie definitely made it look longer.  
> 2\. It sailed on my birthday, well....in the very, very past.  
> 3\. I do not like studying fashion as I still cannot determine how things would work.  
> 4\. A lot of things.


End file.
